Thomas and Friends: Lights, Camera, Thomas!/Transcript
This is a book transcript for Lights, Camera, Thomas!. Transcript It's a brand new day in Sodor, and Percy has BIG news for his friends. “Have you heard?” he asks. “Ashima is making a movie. She wants to cast a fresh face as the lead role!” “What kind of movie is it?” Philip asks. “I don't know,” says Percy. “But it's sure to be this year's box office breadwinner! Everyone wants to audition... except for James. “I'm not very good at acting,” he says. “Just give it your berry best!” Percy encourages him. Soon the big audition day arrives! “Thank you all for coming,” announces Ashima. “I'm looking to cast the freshest face in Knapford. Only top-shelf talent will do!” Percy auditions first. He acts out a scene from his favorite scary movie, Night of the Living Cheese Monsters. “Hmm,” says Ashima. “Not bad, but a little too cheesy.” Thomas is up next. He auditions like an action hero! “Hold on to your wrappers,” he says. “This is going to be off the cart!” Thomas runs. He jumps. He shows off some semi-sweet karate moves! “I've got this audition in the shopping bag!” he says. “Very impressive!” says Ashima. “But a little too sugar high energy for my movie.” Now it is Etienne’s turn. “Oh, ho, ho,” he says. “I know just how to warm Ashima’s heart and win ze lead role!” First, he sings a song: “The Microwave Power of Love.” Then he acts out a scene from the famous romantic film Pride and Preju-dish. “That audition was simply delicious!” cries Ashima. “I’ve found my lead actor!” All the engines loved Etienne’s audition! In fact, perhaps they loved it a little too much... “Oh, no! I have become too famous!” cried Etienne. “I will crumble under ze pressure. I must run away!” Ashima sighs. “I guess the auditions will go on.” It is finally James’ turn. “I have high hopes for you,” says Ashima. “You'd be the perfect sweetie pie for my movie.” Yikes! Now James is really nervous! To juice himself up, he tries out funny poses. Maybe Ashima wants to produce a comedy, he thinks. But Ashima is not impressed. “Too silly,” she says. “Again.” James tries to mix it up. He pretends to be a damsel in distress. “Too hammy,” Ashima says. “Again.” James tries acting scared. He tries acting spoiled. He even tries acting like frozen fruit. “No, no, no!” cries Ashima. “None of this is right for my movie!” “Um, what are you looking for?” Percy asks Ashima. But before Ashima can answer, James starts to cry. All this pressure has really jammed him up! Everyone is impressed with James’ audition. “That's perfect!” Ashima exclaims. “Finally, just the acting I need for my movie: A Tale of Two Aisles. It's the tragic love story of a produce romance gone sour. A real tearjerker! James, the lead role is yours!” “I can't believe it!” says James. “I knew you had it in you,” cheers Percy. And now, we'll get to check you out on the big screen!” THE END Category:Book Transcripts